Horn
This is the page for the Barony of Horn. The Barony of Horn is a middle-region state of North America that has been of relatively little significance until the governance of the clever, yet despotic, Jemmas, Warder of the Barony, whose military excursions have added considerable territory to the Barony. The Barony is rich in Domars, and survives on trade, and Lumber. The state is best known for it's production of Rifled Muskets. History Government Absolute Monarchy The Fortress of Horn The Stronghold of the Barons of Horn dates back to the age before the Shadow Years, and its former history is now only legendary. Tales of the town having been a seat of government of the Ancients, and of the famous persons who hailed from it can be given little, if any, credibility. There is no question, however, that some of the buildings in the stronghold are built from the remains of older ones which likewise date back to ancient times. Most of the individual dwellings, and some of the other buildings, are of more modern construction employing the typical native fieldstone, brick, and wood. Around the town is an earthen rampart, atop which is a wall of stone. The original Baron Jemmas began construction of the stronghold decades ago, and work is still going on. The original stone walls, only four meters thick, are now being strengthened by an earthen embankment on the inner face. Brick, and timber are being employed to create a gallery rising from the lower wall, so that the completed barrier will consist of the two-meter high, grass-covered rampart, and the fieldstone, and stone block original wall of about five meters. The latter is only just above the level of the interior earth embankment. It is backed, and roofed by tout timbers, and the openings in the parapet are protected with wooden shutters, plated with duralloy wherever possible. The entrances to Horn are cut through this rampart. Each gate is secured by heavy timber doors, plated with metal, and long, sharp spikes pointing outwards. Guards are always alert at these three points. In addition to their normal thrusting, and cutting weapons these soldiers are given Ancient weapons with which to defend their positions. The gates are open during the day, but at sunset they are shut tight, and not reopened until morning. The inhabitants of Horn, numbering over 3400, are generally pure-strain humans, or mutants with few perceptible aberrations. There are only a few obvious mutants, all of whom dwell in the southeast quarter of the fortress. The people of Horn are quite clannish, taciturn, and generally resentful of strangers (except those with many domars to spend). Most of the western portion of the town consists of residential areas. Education The University of Horn is the Baron's pride, and joy, a center of learning he has established in his capital. All citizens of Horn are entitled to spend two years of their childhood learning to read, write, and do simple sums. Thereafter, most enter some useful occupation, but are still eligible to attend trade classes one day per week for another two years in order to make them into more skilled craftsmen, tradesmen, etc. The very brightest of the common folk are allowed to attend middle school, if their families can pay the tuition, a modest 100 domars per semester. Children of soldiers, administrators, aristocrats from outlying villages, and the gentlefolk of Horn proper attend a private Lower school, Middle School, and Upper school. The cost of the Lower, and Middle schools is 200 domars per semester. Upper school tuition is 300 domars per semester. Graduates may then enter one of the three colleges; Military, Technical, or Administrative. College costs depending upon type, and scholastic merit, but range from 50 to 5,000 domars per semester. The staff of the University consists of approximately two dozen instructors who seldom venture outside of the city. Civil Liberties, and Legislation Tech Level Three weapons, and armor are restricted to members of the aristocracy (Knighthood, Nobility, and the Baron's Family), and soldiery (excluding the militia). These include Lasers, and Power Armor. The idea is to not allow the precious power cells of such devices, nor the devices themselves, to go to waste on sport, or the hunting of game. Any citizen not permitted to wield such weaponry, or armor, will have such confiscated from them. Resistance will result in not only confiscation, but imprisonment, and a fine determined by the grade of weaponry confiscated. This ban is on weapons and power armor, it does not cover Portents, Glow Cubes, or the like. The Barony does not persecute mutant Humans (Humanoids) though they prefer to live among 'their kind'. In fact a number of the teachers at University are Humanoid and the Baron's family is said to (while looking Human) possess psychic abilities. Mutant Animals too have the same right of any citizen though few consider themselves such. Despite this for security purposes Humanoids and Mutant Animals must enter the Stronghold of Horn and other fortified settlements through a specific gate designated to process their entry. It's inconvenient to them but the soldiers manning such gates are better prepared to handle them. The Barony does not however extend citizenship to plants, nor does it to Androids. The Created has been noted as actively seeking to infiltrate the Barony and thus with such activity as that of The Created taking place Androids are not welcomed here and greatly feared. Reports of mobs tearing them apart upon recognition do not go unheard and the Baron has his forces alerted to be on the look out for agents of The Created. Slavery has been abolished in the Barony and it's courts will not recognize the status of master nor slave. Anyone eligible for citizenship (Pure Strain Human, Humanoid, or Mutant Animal) who makes it into the Barony will be considered a freeman. The Restorationists, are persecuted here as enemies of the state for they seek to give the state over to the Restored United States of America. They don't like feudalism nor the Baron's absolute Monarchy. They have loyalty to the US and World Government- which means by their efforts they undermine the state. Armed Forces Generally the settlements held by the Barony have some form of established militia force, though the Baron himself maintains an army lead by members of the Baron's Knighthood. All members of the Baron's army are fitted with armor of cured hide, a longsword, and a herbal slav that can either handle mild radiation burns, or poison. Their is a small chance that a soldier may be equipped with a laser pistol, fragmentation grenades, or even a Vibroblade as well. Such is usually supplied by their knight commanders. Naval wise the Barony relies on Orders of Marque to draft civilian craft when the need for coastal defense arises. Cryptic Alliances The Created, Healers, Followers of the Voice, and Restorationists are present in the Barony. Of the four factions, only the Healers are open with their activities. Settlements Towns, villages, hamlets, etc found in the Barony of Horn. *Bear *Deerld *Devn *Esvil *Fort Attson *Horn *Jeffton *Jen City *Mucktown *Murce *New Center *New Edgetown *Port Munster *Shopp *Whitter Category:Gamma World Category:Gamma World States Category:Gamma World Settlements